Spider Avenger
by AnxiousVirgil
Summary: After graduation, Peter goes on to join the Avengers. Years later, he meets his old team again. They hang out like they used to, when suddenly, someone topples the building and kidnaps Spidey. Later on, the other Avengers are found to also have been captured and they, along with a few others and S.H.E.I.L.D try their best to find them, but are they too late? Rated M for language.


_**Hi, now, since my mom forced me to what Marvel movies, it's kinda been on my mind lately. To get it OUT of my mind, I plan on writing a few stories here and there. This one is about Spider-Man from Ultimate Spider-Man after the last episode. How he joined the Avengers after he left. Enjoy!**_

Spidey looked at his old team in sadness.

"Well, guess this is it, huh?" he asked solemnly.

"So, what do you guys plan on doing?" Powerman/Luke asked depressingly.

"Well, I plan on still fighting crime. Helping the bad guys. This time as a solo act." White Tiger/Ava replied.

"Plan on going back to the Guardians and help with missions." Nova/Sam answered.

"I, my friend, plan to head back to my clan." Iron Fist/Danny said.

"I plan on catching up with my parents, take a break. Spidey?" Luke asked.

"I just had a talk with Tony before the ceremony starts. I'm officially becoming a Avenger after this." he replied solemnly.

"So your joining the big leagues, huh? Sounds fun." Nick Fury said as he walked up to the group.

"Yes sir. He's actually said he's working on a new suit for me. It supposed to look like the one I have on now, just more techy. You know, different web modes, uh, a death mode which I won't use unless necessary, even hearing and seeing through walls. I told him he didn't have to but he insisted. Saying it was a welcome gift. I'm gonna miss you guys." Spider-Man/Peter said. **(A/N: The one from Spider-Man Homecoming, just in Ultimate Spider-Man graphics)**

"Me too. Even if I was the only girl at the beginning, I'll never forget the fun we had." Ava said.

"Yeah, and web-head? Don't be a stranger, k?" Sam asked.

"You got it. Also, if I become a nuisance as an Avenger and mess up your take, let me know." As Peter said that, Nick Fury went up to the mic. It was time.

"Thank you all for coming to this event. This is a special day for our young heroes. The new rookies or members still have ways to go. However, our old and loved heroes here today are graduating and moving on from S.H.I.E.L.D academy. When they get up here, they will grab a diploma and tell their plan for afterwards. If they plan to stay heroes or retire. First up, White Tiger." he called and Ava walked up.

"Thank you for being apart of this academy." Fury said.

"I plan on still fighting crime, but, as a solo act. Fight alone and only team up when necessary." she said and they cheered as she walked off.

"Iron Fist." Fury called and Danny went to the platform.

"Thank you for being apart of this academy." Fury repeated.

"I, all staff an members of the academy, plan to head back to my clan. Back home." he answered and walked off while people cheered.

"Nova." Fury said and Sam flew up.

"Thank you for being apart of this academy." Fury recited.

"I plan to head back to my old team, the Guardians of the Galaxy." he answered and flew to Ava and Danny.

"Power-Man." he called and Luke walked up.

"Thank you for being apart of this academy." Fury once again repeated.

"I plan to head home with my parent and catch up. Take a break from fighting. Not forever though. After, I might be like White Tiger and become a solo act." he answered and walked over to the others.

"And last but not least. Spider-Man." as he called, Peter swung up onto the platform.

"Thank you for leading this academy." Fury thanked.

"I plan on joining the Avengers after this. Already got word with Iron Man and got the O-kay to join." he answered and peopled practically screamed in joy.

Once Peter got off Iron Man flew down to him.

"Kid, new suit's ready. Don't worry, unlike others who I usually give the baby steps mode, I took that off for you since you have experience." Tony said as he handed him the suit.

"Cool! It looks just like the one I have on now!" he exclaimed as he got a good look at it.

"But it's not. You have a death mode, different web modes, night vision, enhanced hearing and seeing. You also have a PC that is just like Jarvis. Just without a name." He said.

"Awesome. I'll go try it on now." he said before he swung away to his house to change.

"Wow, so Spidey's actually joining the Avengers." Sam asked in awe.

"Yep. Kids got talent. He's smart, well born leader, and puts others before himself. Plus, he's funny. We Avengers like funny." He explained.

"I'm back!" Peter exclaimed as he swung in in his new suit.

"So, how's it feel?" Sam asked.

"Feels like normal. Just more new." He said as he examined the suit.

"Cool. Also, your official Avenger ID." Tony said as he handed him the card.

"YES!" he exclaimed before he turned to his old friends in sadness.

"Still gonna miss you four." He muttered loud enough for them to hear and they all hugged, including Sam.

"Miss you too webs. Don't do anything too dangerous." Ava said.

"Ava, I'm part of the Avengers. No matter what I do, I'll always be in danger. The sins of a hero." he chuckled and they laughed along with.

Suddenly, the ID's rang with Captain America/Steve saying, "Avengers Assemble!". Peter and Tony took action immediately. They sprung from their spots and took off to Avenger's tower.

"Well, should we help? Might be serious." Sam said as he stared longing at the distant form of Peter.

"No, we need to choose our own path. Spidey chose his, now we choose ours." Danny replied.

"I say we should leave. Everyone else left. Even Fury." Ava said as they looked around the almost empty room.

 _ **To be continued.**_

 _ **So, next chapter I plan on a time skip. A few years after the graduation. Until then, bye.**_


End file.
